


Let There Be Love

by Books_Cats_and_Tea77



Series: Good Omens Celebration [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Cats_and_Tea77/pseuds/Books_Cats_and_Tea77
Summary: In the beginning, the Lord said: "Let there be love." Too bad and angel and demon didn't get the memo.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699513
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	Let There Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the 2020 Good Omens Celebration, today's prompt: In the Beginning.

In the beginning, an Angel and Demon stood on a wall and looked out the first humans' unaware that they were destined to save the world. However, saving the world is not what their story is about, theirs is a love story.

The first time Crowley spoke to Aziraphale he knew he was fucked, Demons aren't supposed to love and here he was head over heals and for an Angel for Satan's sake. And so this Demon spent the next 6000 years in love with and an Angel with no fucking clue of what to do about that other than keep saving the idiot.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale, the Angel in question, watched the humans venture into the unknown without a clue that he had just broken the Demon next to him. And even though he didn't realise it until the 1940s Aziraphale was in love with Crowley too. Maybe that's why he shielded Crowley from the rain, maybe that's why he let Crowley save him so many times.

So for the next 6000 years, this Angel and Demon would circle around each other both denying how much they loved each other, not feeling like they could openly share it. Until one day they could.

After Aziraphale and Crowley saved the world, there was still one big question hanging over them, what happens next? It was thundering in Crowley's ears as the waited for the bus and then when Aziraphale took his hand well, thunder turned to lightning.

When they got to Crowley's flat, Aziraphale had no clue what to do next, taking Crowley's hand on the bus had taken all the courage he had left. When they had to separate Aziraphale could still feel the Demons hand on his, long fingers winding with his own smaller ones, warm but not burning as he'd always imaged they might. It wasn't until he heard Crowley say his name that he realised he had been staring at his now empty hand.

"Yes, dear," Aziraphale said, managing to draw his eyes up to meet Crowley's. With a start, he noticed that the Demon had removed his glasses and he was staring into Crowley's beautiful golden eyes. Before he knew what he was doing Aziraphale was cupping Crowley's check and the Demon was leaning into it.

"Angel"

"Do you know you have beautiful eyes, my dear, I'm always upset when you wear those glasses around me because I just want to spend all my time staring into your eyes."

"Angel" But Crowley didn't finish the thought before he was kissing the Angel.

Crowley was kissing Aziraphale and the crazy thing was that Aziraphale was kissing him back. The first thing that Crowley noticed was that just like the rest on him Aziraphale's lips were very soft and Crowley melted into them. The second was that one of Aziraphale's hands was tangled in Crowley's hair drawing a deep grown from the Demon that he wasn't aware this corporeal form could make. The Angel's other hand was strongly around his waist pulling him closer as if the Aziraphale was trying to absorb Crowley into his chest. When Crowley's brain stopped short-circuiting he managed to pull his lips away from a reluctant Aziraphale, but the Angel didn't loosen his grip around Crowley's waist.

"Angel-"

"Is that all you have you have to say," Aziraphale teased,

"I love you," Crowley breathed.

When Crowley managed to meet Aziraphale gaze he was met with a look of overwhelming joy and love. Aziraphale loved him. Him a Demon, something that was not meant to feel love let alone be loved in return. At that moment Crowley was so glad for Aziraphale's strength holding him up, he was sure that without it he would have collapsed under the weight of that realisation. As if reading the Demons mind Aziraphale gently lead the two of them to the couch.

"Oh Crowley, my dear, I love you too, so much. I've been so afraid for years of my feelings for you. And I tried to push you away and I hurt you and I am so, so sorry, my love. I didn't mean for any of it to happen but I didn't know how to keep you safe if Heaven or Hell ever found out and hurt you," he took a shaky breath, "oh Crowley, I could never forgive myself."

The whole time Aziraphale had been speaking Crowley watched on as the tears ran down the Angel's cheeks. All this time this beautiful man before him had been in love with him and worried about how that may hurt him. Crowley's heart swelled with the overwhelming love and sorrow for _his_ Angel. _His_ Angel, oh how he had longed for that to be true and now it was. Slowly Crowley put his hands either side of Aziraphale's face and kissed his tears away.

"Aziraphale, _my_ sweet Angel, you are forgiven." Aziraphale's head snapped up at Crowley's words and saw his own tears reflected in the Demon's own.

The two sat there for a while just holding one another as they had never been able to before. It wasn't clear how long they stayed like that for, but eventually, they made a plan and went to bed. There was still work to do, but now they would do it together.

In the beginning, an Angel and Demon stood on a wall and looked out the first humans' unaware that they were destined to fall in love.


End file.
